Sunny
Sunny is a Fennekin from the Tonaltzintli Tribes. She's a servant in Aether, and a character by FennekinGirl. Personality Sunny is very naive and well.... Sunny! She is best friends with Eve the Eevee, and Zork the Zorua. She likes to play around a lot, and go on adventures with them. She is also obsessed with dusting. Sunny likes to use Psychic a lot. She likes how the items float in the air and can get hurled across the sky. Sunny can also use this attack on herself, making her fly. Sunny has also just learned to sew and likes to make stuffies, scarfs, etc. She was taught by Carina the Glaceon. Having a concussion, she doesn't remember much before her life in the Aztec Empire. Her concussion also has an effect on how she acts. When she smashed her head on the rock, she was sent back mentally by 9 years, giving her the personality and IQ of a four year old. She is so stupid that she never realizes danger, so she is never afraid. That isn't necessarily a good thing, though. History Before Arrival Unknown History After Arrival The little fennekin woke up. She examined the area. She was on a bed. She noticed that some one had cleaned her socks and Bandanna, for they were clean as a whistle. She looked above her there was a Meganium looking at her. The Megainium was wearing a short, silver scarf. She looked nice. Next to her was a blue dinosaur girl. She looked intrested. "She is awake! Hello, little one! I'm Gwen! Eve," she gestured to the Eevee on her bed. " ...Zork," she gestured to the little Zorua next to Eve. "..and I found you in the woods, unconscious, so we brought you here to get better. What is your name child?" said Gwen. The blue dinosaur gal seemed to have lost interest in Sunny, and walked away to a different patient who, was a guy Mawile. "Do you remember you name?" asked Gwen. Sunny snapped back to the conversation. 'My name?' thought the little Fennekin. 'What is my name?' "Uh... Sssuuu......" She drifted off to the blue gal again, who just got slapped by the Mawile. "I'm already married!" he shouted. "Oh, Morgana...." sighed Gwen. "Hey!"Shouted a voice. "We found a Fox in Socks, and a bandanna!!!! Hey, I made a rhyme!!! Cool! Fox, Socks, And Bandanna rhyme!!! Did you know that?!" shouted an Eevee that pounced on her bed. Zork and Eve gave eachother a high-five. The little Fennekin assumed the Eevee was Eve. "Uhh... Yeah!! Cool!" said the little Fennekin. 'What's a rhyme?', thought the little fennekin. "HI! I'm Eve!!" Said the Eevee. "And I'm Zork!" said the Zorua. "And I- I mean WE saved you. You were out like a light. A LIGHT I tell you!!!!!!!!" "Me and Gwen and Eve found you in the middle of nowhere in this jungle of death WAAAAY off the boarders!" "And I was like, 'We should help her!'And Gwen was all like, 'How about we take her to the village?' and I was like, 'Yeah! And we can play together and do cool stuff and~Hi!" said Eve. She had on a green hat with a feather on it. "Hey! What's your name?" asked Zork. He had some black glasses and an interesting-looking red and gold scarf. "Umm... My name is Suuuu....." Why couldn't she remember?!!! "Sunny?" guessed Eve. "Um.. Yeah! Sunny! That must be it!" said the little Fennekin. " But... why was I in the forest? I don't remember being in the forest." asked Sunny. "How should we know?" asked Zork. "We just found you in there, and as far as we could tell, there was no one else there." said Gwen. "Let's address this to the king Alaric." Apparently, no one knew how she got in the forest, but they did figure out that she was an Aztec by the bandanna she wore. The king offered her a job to be a servant for the castle so that she could see Eve all the time, and go get some food from the bakery for the royals, where she would always see Zork, with him being a baker's assistant. Eve, Zork and Sunny grew to be great friends.They have recently made a club together called, "The cute and Fluffy!" After a few weeks Sunny participated in M2 where she defeated her's, Zork's, and Blob's shadows with a giant Yacht. In progress of captureing an outlaw. Category:Tonaltzintli Tribe OCs